Daddy
by shannon5
Summary: Sequel to Magic. Set four years later, An old friend returns and poses new threats to Willow and Spike.
1. Default Chapter

Part One  
  
Spike groaned when he felt the weight land against his stomach barely missing more sensitive areas. He kept his eyes closed hoping if he stayed still he would be able to sleep longer. He didn't know the time but he was sure he had only had a couple hours sleep at the most. He had been out most of the night patrolling with Buffy, she was looking for the latest Big Bad, and needed the extra muscle lately.  
  
"Daddy! C'mon time to wake up." The cheery voice looming above him said.  
  
"What time is it Bree?" Spike asked without opening his eyes.  
  
He felt her weight shift on his stomach as she stretched to see the clock. "The clock says six, three, oh." She said stretching out across his body.  
  
"Then it is not time to get up." Spike said. "It's still time to sleep." He finished trying to move the child to lay next to him.  
  
"Today's my first day of school and I need to get ready so I look good." Breanna explained, "And you need to help me."  
  
"Can't your Mum help you?" Spike asked not wanting to get up just yet.  
  
"Mommy's sleeping." She stated simply.  
  
"So was I." Spike argued sitting up and swinging his feet off the edge of the bed bringing the child with him.  
  
"But Mommy needs to sleep." Breanna explained, "She gets very cranky if you wake her up before the sun comes up."  
  
"She does, doesn't she?" Spike said standing the child up and leading her out of the bedroom, "So we better get out of here and get you dressed."  
  
"Breakfast first Daddy." Breanna said turning toward the kitchen. "I don't want to get my new clothes dirty."  
  
"Right." Spike mumbled as she followed the child. "Lack of sleep is making me stupid."  
  
By the time Spike made his way into the kitchen Breanna was already standing on the counter rummaging through the cupboards. Spike walked up behind the child grabbing her waist he swung her off the counter.  
  
"You know Mommy will kill us both if she sees you up there." He said setting the child on the floor.  
  
"I want Frosted Flakes. And yogurt." She stated turning her attention to the refrigerator.  
  
Spike quickly gathered the requested items and placed them in front of the child. He watched her as she silently ate her cereal as he warmed a mug of blood for himself and sat down across from the girl. She looked so much like Willow that it amazed him, from her red hair to the dark green color of her eyes. When she finished the last of her yogurt she climbed off the chair, picking up the bowl and spoon and placing them in the sink she then returned for the empty container and threw that in the trash can.  
  
"I'm gonna go find a dress 'kay." Breanna said already heading for the bedrooms.  
  
"Be right there." Spike said placing his mug in the sink and running hot water over the dirty dishes.  
  
"I can do it myself."  
  
"Then why'd you wake me up?" Spike asked following behind the child.  
  
"Fine." She answered, "But I get to pick." She consented. ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Now you're sure this is what you want to wear?" Spike asked as the child slipped on yet another dress. "We still have to wake up Mommy."  
  
"Yes." Breanna said smoothing the white dress down across her stomach and admiring the small sunflowers adorning the hem at the bottom and the end of short sleeves. "This one is perfect."  
  
"You are going to be hell as a teen-ager." Spike mumbled as she watched her turn to dig through the drawer filled with barrettes, headbands, hair-ties and other assorted accessories.  
  
"I'm telling Mommy you said a bad word." She said turning to face Spike, holding up a hair-tie to match her dress. "I want a ponytail."  
  
"Go get the brush then." Spike said, "And you better not tell her."  
  
Spike sat in the center of the small bed and waited for the little girl to return. The big bad styling hair for children, Spike thought, yeah I'm really scary now. He was quickly pulled out of his thoughts by Breanna jumping on the bed and sitting with her back to him, holding up a hairbrush.  
  
"Can we curl it too?" She asked.  
  
"You can ask your mum when we wake her up." Spike answered the last time he had tried that he had burned her cheek.  
  
Spike silently brushed the tangles out of her hair and began gathering it into a long tail at the back of her head. Quickly wrapping the cloth tie around the base he let go of her hair and lifted her off the bed.  
  
"Time to wake up Mommy?" She asked.  
  
"Yep." Spike said following the child across the hall to the other bedroom. "Careful don't mess up your clothes already."  
  
"Mommy, Mommy!" Breanna shouted running into the bedroom and bouncing onto the bed next to Willow. "It's time to get up!"  
  
Willow moaned and rolled away from the way too happy noise coming from her daughter.  
  
"Mommy, c'mon it's time for school."  
  
"Already?" Willow moaned not quite ready to get up, but opened one eye and glanced at the clock. "eight o'clock! Damn it I overslept. How the hell am I going to get you to school on time now." She said jumping out of bed without looking at her daughter.  
  
"Mommy I'm ready." Breanna said crawling over to sit on the edge of the bed and watch her frantic mother search for clothes.  
  
"What?" Willow said grabbing a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. "Honey go find a dress to wear."  
  
"But Mommy."  
  
"Just do what I ask okay." Willow said impatiently.  
  
"Red. She's trying to tell you she's ready." Spike said from the doorway. "All you have to do is curl her hair, and I already plugged in the curling iron.  
  
"What?" Willow said turning to look at her daughter for the first time that morning. "Oh, you look so sweet." Willow said smiling and moving to hug her daughter.  
  
"You're going to mess up my hair." Breanna said pulling away from her mother, "And I don't look sweet, I look like a princess. Right Daddy?" she said turning toward Spike.  
  
"Always." Spike answered, "Now why don't we go get Mommy's breakfast while she gets ready."  
  
"'kay." Breanna said following him out of the room.  
  
Part Two  
  
"How long have they been out there?" Buffy asked, watching from the window as Spike ran along side the small bike as they crossed the parking lot again.  
  
"They went out right after the sun set so I guess about an hour." Willow said not looking up from her book.  
  
"How long is he going to keep doing that?" Xander asked.  
  
"Until Bree wants to come in I imagine." Willow answered. "When she gets tired."  
  
"You've got to be kidding. When I took her to the park the other day I think I pushed her on the swing for an hour." Buffy said sitting on the chair across from Willow and picking up her own book.  
  
"Tell me about it. Last week after Spike suggested she learn to ride without training wheels, she decided she wanted to surprise him and learn how without him. So I took her out there." Willow said, "An hour and a half later I was begging for mercy and she wasn't even tired."  
  
"And he'll just keep going?" Xander asked.  
  
"Yep." Willow answered, "All I can say is thank God for vamp stamina. And we should get all the research done as fast as we can while she's outside."  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
"She asleep?" Willow asked when Spike walked into the living room.  
  
"Finally." Spike said sitting next to her on the couch. "We need to find some new books for her. If I have to read the Cat in the Hat again I'll go insane."  
  
"You are insane." Willow said kissing him lightly, "But I'll take her to the bookstore this weekend. Which reminds me, Dawn wants to come home for the weekend and surprise Buffy."  
  
"Great she hasn't been home in a while." Spike said.  
  
"You sound like Buffy, she only left to go back to school a month ago. But anyway she needs a ride, so I said I'll drive up and get her." Willow replied.  
  
"'kay. Want me to go with you?"  
  
"That's the problem. I'm going to have to leave before Bree gets out of school. Giles is going to pick her up and take her to the Magic shop with him. Can you go pick her up from there after sunset?"  
  
"No problem." Spike said, "She can stay there that long? I can take the tunnels to get her if you want."  
  
"No. She can wait at the shop." Willow said not sure Breanna should be in the tunnels anymore than necessary. "She likes it there anyway."  
  
Part Three  
  
  
  
Giles walked over to the table carrying a plate with several cookies and a juice box. Setting the items next to the child he watched as she studied the pictures in the book in front of her.  
  
"Does this one start with a G?" Breanna asked pointing to a picture of a zebra.  
  
"No. Zebra starts with a Z. You know what a G sounds like right?" Giles asked.  
  
"Like you're name." She answered seriously.  
  
"Yes like my name. So you need to find pictures that sound like the beginning of my name." Giles explained, "And remember this time only the books on the table okay?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You'll be okay if I go in the back with Aunt Buffy?" He said still not sure about leaving her alone, and Anya wasn't back from the coffee shop yet.  
  
"I'll be fine. And I can call you if anyone comes in to buy stuff." Breanna answered, "I am not a baby."  
  
"All right." Giles said leaving her alone and heading for the back room. ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Breanna glanced up from the paper she was writing on when she heard the bell ring. Anya had already come back and was upstairs putting some books away.  
  
"Hi." Breanna said turning to face the visitor. "Do you want to buy stuff? I can go get Uncle Giles."  
  
"Uh no." The man answered, "I was looking for someone. You know Giles."  
  
"Yes. He's not really my uncle but Mom says he kind of is so I call him that." Breanna explained, "He's in the back with Aunt Buffy. She's not really my aunt either."  
  
"Oh." The man said, he had heard that Xander and Anya were getting married a few years ago so maybe. he thought.  
  
"I'm waiting for my Daddy to come get me." The child was explaining. "Mommy had to go to L.A. to get a surprise for Aunt Buffy."  
  
"I need to talk to you're daddy, do you think I can wait with you?"  
  
"Sure, but I'm not supposed to talk to strangers so you have to tell me your name."  
  
"Oz." The man answered.  
  
"Hi Oz." The girl said then giggled, "Like the Wizard of Oz."  
  
"Yeah I guess." Oz said smiling at the child, she reminded him so much of. No that's not possible, he thought, last time he was here Willow wasn't with anyone.  
  
"Okay I've got to finish my homework now." She explained, "I'm have to write five big G's and five little G's and find five pictures of things that start with G."  
  
"Sounds like a lot of work."  
  
"It kind of is. But Daddy says I have to do it so I can read my books to myself." She explained.  
  
"He's right."  
  
Oz sat quietly watching the girl as she bent over the table and copied the letters onto her piece of paper. Watching her he again thought how much she seemed like Willow. Breanna set down her pencil and held the paper up in front of his face pulling him out of his thoughts.  
  
"All done." Breanna said proudly. "Now I have to find pictures. Wanna help?"  
  
"Sure." Oz answered picking up a magazine from the center of the table.  
  
"Thanks." Breanna replied grabbing a book. "But we can only use the books Uncle Giles left on the table for me. One time I used a different book and he was very angry."  
  
"I bet he was." Oz said smiling at the child.  
  
The pair searched through the magazines and books for a while. Oz occasionally pointing out a picture for her. Suddenly Breanna set down the scissors and climbed off the chair and started making her way toward the back of the store.  
  
"Daddy's here." She shouted back to the startled Oz.  
  
Oz watched the child disappear from sight wondering why Xander would be coming in from back there, instead of the front entrance. ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
"Daddy! Daddy!" Breanna shouted as she opened the basement door and flung herself toward Spike. "You took too long."  
  
"Sorry Pet." Spike said scooping her up and kissing her forehead. "Had to wait for the sun."  
  
"I know." She said kissing his cheek and wrapping her arms around his neck. "It's okay though. Your friend's been helping me with my homework."  
  
"My friend?" Spike asked wondering what friend he had that would try to help a four year old with her letters. Clem maybe but unlikely, he thought, other than that he was drawing a blank. "Clem is here?"  
  
"No Daddy a different friend." She answered wiggling out of his arms. "C'mon." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him to the main part of the store.  
  
Spike followed the child interested to find out who this friend was. He certainly couldn't think of anyone. He froze just inside the room when he spotted Oz sitting at the table in the center of the room.  
  
"Spike?" Oz questioned when he saw the child return to the room without the expected Xander.  
  
"Bree Luv, Go in the back and play with Aunt Buffy." Spike said not taking his eyes from the man across from him.  
  
"She's training Daddy."  
  
"Tell her I want her to play with you." Spike said quietly.  
  
Breanna turned and headed to the back of the store again. She didn't understand what was going on but Daddy seemed upset so she knew she needed to do what he said. Maybe Aunt Buffy would understand what was wrong.  
  
"I'm sorry Spike." Oz said still not sure what was going on. "She said she was waiting for Daddy then she came back with you and I."  
  
"I'm her father." Spike answered.  
  
"But I. Xander and Anya.." Oz said trying to make sense of the situation.  
  
"No." Spike answered.  
  
"She referred to Buffy and Giles and Aunt and Uncle but not related." Oz said beginning to connect the pieces in his head, "So if Xander and Anya aren't her parents then Willow."  
  
Part Four  
  
"What the hell am I going to do?" Willow asked curled into a ball on the couch next to Spike. "I can't let Oz take her from us."  
  
"We don't know that he'll even try." Buffy said trying to reassure her friend.  
  
"She's right." Xander said, "He may not even know he's her father."  
  
"That's right." Anya said brightly, "All he knows for sure is that you're her mother. Maybe he won't figure it out."  
  
"It's only a matter of time before he does the math Anya." Willow said sadly. "But thanks for trying."  
  
"Maybe he won't Will." Buffy suggested, "It's been a long time."  
  
"She's right Red." Spike said, "Five years is a long time. Maybe he won't figure it out. 'Course I'd feel better if we could be sure of it."  
  
"Maybe we could do that memory spell thing. Like Willow did that time." Xander suggested.  
  
"Great idea Xander." Spike said. "She knew what she was doing and botched it and we all completely lost our memories."  
  
"He's right." Willow said, "It would be too risky. And I can't risk doing it myself."  
  
"Oh I know." Anya said excitedly. "You wish vengeance on him."  
  
"For what Anya?" Buffy asked.  
  
"For getting her pregnant." Anya said, "Usually vengeance is immediate but it doesn't have to be."  
  
"Thanks Anya." Willow said smiling. She knew the demon was only trying to help. "But I can't wish something bad on Oz."  
  
"Well it doesn't have to be bad. Does it?" Buffy suggested. "Couldn't she just wish he not remember his last visit?" She asked turning to Anya.  
  
"Well sure. I mean it's not as fun as what I was thinking but yeah." Anya answered looking slightly disappointed at the idea.  
  
"Thanks guys really." Willow said, "But I can't ask for vengeance for something I don't regret."  
  
"She's right." Giles said from the corner. "She doesn't want vengeance. But I also think maybe we should wait and see what happens. Oz may not realize he's her father, and even if he does that doesn't me he will try to take her."  
  
"Right and if he doesn't do the math who's going to tell him?" Dawn asked. "No one outside of this room knows right?"  
  
Right." Spike said, "And we aren't going to say anything."  
  
"Angel and Cordy know." Willow said, "Maybe the others in L.A. too."  
  
"I'm on it." Dawn said already reaching for a phone.  
  
"Bree doesn't know. So she can't say anything." Buffy said.  
  
"Okay then I say the plan should be not to tell Oz any more than we have too." Giles said, "If he doesn't ask if he's her father no one offer the information."  
  
"It feels so weird having to lie to Oz." Xander said.  
  
"Xander I need to know now if you're on my side with this." Willow said sitting up and facing her friends. "You too Buffy.  
  
"Of course we are." Xander said slightly angry. "How can you doubt that."  
  
"Neither of you have ever made a secret about your feeling about Spike. So if you two can't back this then tell me now." Willow said.  
  
"Will I know I haven't always been supportive of your relationship with Spike, but you love him and so does Bree. I would never do anything that would hurt you or her that way." Buffy said hugging her friend.  
  
"She's right." Xander said, "I don't like Spike. But he's a great father for Breanna so that means I have to live with it right?"  
  
"Thank you guys." Willow said.  
  
"Talked to Angel." Dawn said setting the phone down. "Only he and Cordy know who Breanna's father really is and they won't say anything. He also said he'll let the other's know that if anyone starts asking questions about her to let him know and not to say anything."  
  
"Okay so that's taken care of." Willow said, "And Giles is right we don't want to jump the gun and make Oz suspicious so let's call it a night and wait to see what's going to happen."  
  
Part Five  
  
Oz lay on his back on the motel room bed thinking about the events of today. That little girl was Willow's child. Spike hadn't confirmed it one way or the other of course, but he didn't say he was wrong either. Willow had to be her mother, it was the only thing that made sense from what the child had said to him.  
  
What really had Oz puzzled right now was why she called Spike Daddy. That wasn't possible, Spike can't have children, he's a vampire. On the other hand, he had heard that Angel had a son, so maybe it was possible.  
  
Willow and Spike. How was that possible? He had known for a long time that Willow had a little crush on the vampire, but how did it ever go beyond that? He also found it hard to believe that the vampire was interested in Willow. Not that he couldn't understand why someone would be of course, just she didn't seem like the vampire's type.  
  
The last time he was here, it was a while ago sure but, Willow was still getting over Tara's death. The girl's death had all but crushed Willow, and from what he understood the whole town, and she certainly wasn't involved with anyone else back then. But the child had to be about four or five years old he would have guessed. So she would have had to have been born not long after he had visited.  
  
Willow hadn't been pregnant when he was here last. She would have told him, and besides she had only been with Tara for a couple years at that time. They hadn't spoken since he had left again. He hadn't heard from her at all in the last five years. That was one of the reasons he had come back to make sure she was okay, they had always kept in contact but he had heard nothing from her.  
  
Five years. He had been here five years ago. Right around this time five years ago he was sure of it. And the child was around four or five. Was it possible that she was. No that can't be, Willow would have said something right, he thought. On the other hand it would explain the lack of contact from Willow. It would also explain Spike's reaction to seeing him.  
  
None of this was making sense. Why would Willow not tell him she was pregnant with his child? Why does the little girl think Spike is her father? He knew he wasn't easy to get a hold of but Willow knew if she left messages with certain people he would get it eventually.  
  
What he needed now was answers. He doubted Willow was going to give them. He could try Xander or Buffy but chances were slim they would tell him anything. They were going to first and foremost protect Willow from any perceived danger, they always had. Same with Giles, if he thought it would hurt Willow he wouldn't help him any. So that left Anya as his only chance for answers. All he could do was hope that Anya was still as bluntly honest as she used to be.  
  
Part Six  
  
  
  
"Hi." Oz said as he walked into the magic shop.  
  
"Oz." Anya said smiling nervously.  
  
"Anya." Oz said returning the smile, not sure exactly how to go about finding his answers.  
  
"Are you here to purchase things?" She asked hopefully not wanting to deal with answering the questions she was afraid he would ask. Willow really should have just taken her up on the vengeance offer.  
  
"No. I wanted to talk to you. About yesterday." He prompted.  
  
"I heard you had been here." She said brightly. "Sorry I missed you."  
  
"Uh, yeah." Oz responded, "I was here for a while. I talked to a little girl, said she was waiting for her daddy."  
  
"Breanna." Anya supplied, "Willow was out of town so she had to come here after school."  
  
"That's what she told me." Oz said then hesitated, he knew he had to be careful if he pushed Anya would probably stop talking. "Spike came and picked her up."  
  
"That's right. She was waiting for Spike."  
  
"Spike's her father?" Oz asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But how?" Oz asked, "Spike's can't."  
  
"Willow and Spike have been together since before Breanna was born. Spike is the only father she knows." Anya answered simply, she knew she was leaving things out but she still wasn't lying to him either.  
  
"So biologically."  
  
"No but Breanna doesn't know her biological father." Anya said, "And Spike is a great father."  
  
"Anya who is." Oz began when the door opened and Xander walked in.  
  
"Hey An." Xander said walking up behind Oz. "Oz, heard you were back."  
  
"Xander." Oz said turning toward his friend. "Anya and I were just talking about Breanna."  
  
"Adorable isn't she." Xander said smiling, " Looks just like Willow when she was a kid."  
  
"He wants to know about her father." Anya said nervously wrapping her arms around Xander.  
  
"Spike?" Xander said casually, "What about him?"  
  
Looking at his two friends eyeing him suspiciously he knew they weren't going to tell him anything. He wasn't surprised by the knowledge, they would never betray Willow. Unfortunately it also told him he was probably correct. He was Breanna's father.  
  
"You two aren't going to help me at all are you?" Oz finally asked.  
  
"Willow is Bree's mother. Spike is her father." Xander said, "If you want to know anything else you need to talk to Willow."  
  
"Xander." Oz started then knowing it was useless he turned to leave, "I'll see you guys later."  
  
As soon as the door closed behind Oz. Xander reached for the phone.  
  
"Will." Xander said as soon as heard the voice at the other end.  
  
"Hi, Xander." Willow said cheerfully.  
  
"I think Oz knows."  
  
"Knows?" Willow said nervously her good mood fading. "Did you tell him."  
  
"Of course not. But I think he's figured it out." Xander said, "He started to ask. I told him he has to talk to you."  
  
"Thanks." Willow muttered, "Guess We'll be dealing with this sooner than I thought."  
  
"Yeah. So if he wants to know how to find you?"  
  
"Tell him. Give him my phone number and address." Willow said, "If he wants them bad enough he'll find them anyway. And I can't hide forever."  
  
"Got it." Xander said, "And if you need anything."  
  
"I can still do the vengeance." Anya said from behind the counter.  
  
"Thanks again Xander, and tell Anya no vengeance, but thanks." Willow said, at least not yet she thought. "And I'll talk to you guys later."  
  
Part Seven  
  
Spike watched quietly as Breanna lay on the floor going through magazines looking for pictures for this weeks homework. He had promised her if she finished it all tonight they would go for ice cream after it got dark. Willow had objected at first that she didn't need the sugar so late at night, but had eventually consented.  
  
He thought about Oz too. It had been a couple weeks since they had found out he was back and Oz had not tried to contact Willow yet. They were of course hoping that Oz would just leave and not make any problem. He was worried that Oz would take Willow and Breanna away from him. He didn't think he could survive that. He loved both of them more than he ever imagined possible.  
  
"He can't you know." Willow said quietly reading the vampire's mind.  
  
"What?" Spike whispered not wanting Breanna to hear them.  
  
"Take us. We aren't going anywhere I promise." Willow said hugging the vampire.  
  
"You said we could get ice cream!" Breanna said turning around angrily. "You promised."  
  
"Anywhere but for ice cream." Willow amended just as the phone rang. "Hello." She said into the receiver.  
  
"Oz." She said quietly. "Um just a second."  
  
"Can you take her for ice cream alone. Oz wants to talk and I don't think." She said her hand covering the phone.  
  
"Yeah. Want me to call before we come back." Spike said, not sure he liked Willow meeting him alone but he didn't want Breanna to have to deal with it either.  
  
"No but." Willow said then shrugged, "Okay in an hour then?" She said to Oz.  
  
"Okay see you then."  
  
"You sure about this Luv?" Spike asked.  
  
"It's the only way to know what he wants." Willow said, "Just um, you know if his van is still out there when you get back."  
  
"We'll play outside for a while." Spike said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Part Eight  
  
Spike walked over to the table carrying two ice cream cones. Handing one two Breanna he sat down in the seat across from her. He watched as she dived into the ice cream. He had let her get two scoops instead of one, Willow was going to kill him, the child was going to be on a sugar high for hours. He was trying not to think about what was going on at the apartment. If Oz wanted to see Willow he doubted it was to say he was just going to quietly leave town and let them continue their lives in peace.  
  
He knew these last few years had been going to good to last. They had been so happy. Even Buffy and Xander had come around. He still argued with them a lot, but that was more for the sheer enjoyment of it than any real anger they were feeling. Now Oz was here, he knew he shouldn't worry, Willow loved him, Breanna loved him. He also knew that it didn't matter how much Bree loved him, Oz was her biological father and could force certain rights if he wanted too. Willow may stay with him, because she loved him but Breanna could be taken from both of them, and Spike wasn't sure he could handle that happening.  
  
"Daddy are you listening to me?" Breanna said realizing Spike hadn't responded to anything she had said since he sat down.  
  
"Sorry Princess." Spike replied returning his attention to the little red head in front of him.  
  
"I said we're having a party at school, and you have to come." Breanna said obviously annoyed at his lack of attention.  
  
"Bree you know that." He began.  
  
"It's at night." She said stubbornly.  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Yes. My teacher said it's a daddy dance so it's at night." She explained.  
  
"Well if it's a daddy dance then I guess I have to come uh?" He questioned smiling.  
  
"Yes." She replied taking another lick of her ice cream. ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Willow took a deep breath and pulled the door open. Oz was here. Five years ago his return would have made her so happy. Today however she dreaded the thought of opening the door and having to face him.  
  
"Hi." Willow said opening the door after pasting a false smile on her face.  
  
"Hey." Oz said quietly.  
  
Willow stepped aside and motioned for him to come in. "Do you want anything to drink or anything?" She said nervously.  
  
"Willow you don't have to pretend you want me here." Oz said softly.  
  
"Oz it's not that I don't want you here but."  
  
"You don't want me to see my daughter."  
  
"Not exactly. You can see her I mean. I just don't want you to tell her who you are." Willow said quickly.  
  
"She's my daughter." Oz said angrily.  
  
"Biologically." Willow said, "But not emotionally. Spike has been her father since before she was born. He protected her and loved her before her birth."  
  
"That's not my fault Will. You didn't."  
  
"What tell you?" Willow said now becoming angry too. "I didn't even know where you were, why you left. You came back after Tara. I thought everything was great then one day you're gone."  
  
"Willow I was afraid."  
  
"The wolf would come back." Willow finished for him. "That's a great excuse Oz. Love using that one too don't you. Used it when you left after Veruca. Used it when you came back and found out I loved Tara, then wow big surprise used it again to explain leaving me yet again."  
  
"Willow."  
  
"No." Willow said now shouting at Oz, "You've gotten to explain the wolf excuse to me already. Now you listen to my reasons. I figured that was why you left five years ago. Then I found out I was pregnant. Alone and pregnant. I could try to get a message to you, but not exactly reliable is it? But who could know how long it would take for you to get it. Then would you even come back? And if you did would you stay?"  
  
"Will."  
  
"My turn to talk now Oz." Willow said, "While I had to think about those things. I also had to tell my parents something. Something better than the father of my baby was off trying to control the werewolf in him. Spike helped me. He pretended to be the father for my parents. He paid for this apartment when my parents said I couldn't come home. He protected Breanna and me when I was pregnant and Ethan Rayne and Amy tried to kidnap me to get to her. Somewhere along the way I fell in love with him." Willow said finally stopping to breathe, "Since she was born he has been there to take care of her and love her. So if you think I'm going to say okay Oz is back so he gets to be the daddy now you're wrong. I won't do that to her or Spike."  
  
"I'm here now." Oz said quietly.  
  
"For how long?" Willow said, "I can't tear our lives apart for you to be here a few days, or months, or a year and leave again."  
  
"I want to know my child."  
  
"You can I already said that. She knows you went to school with us. So come over talk to her, get to know her. Hell take her for ice cream or the park or something if that's what you want but don't tell her you're her father. Don't hurt her like that."  
  
"It's better for her to think a soulless vampire is her father?"  
  
"Yes. Breanna has never seen that part of Spike. The part that tried to kill us all. And she never will. You can't begin to understand how much he loves her." Willow said.  
  
"Can I think about this?" Oz asked.  
  
"Of course." Willow said, "What choice do I have. If you wanted you could take me to court and try to take her. I know that. You might even succeed. All I can do is hope you will see this all my way and either leave or just let her know you as the friend you have always been to her mother. But we both know the choice is yours."  
  
"I call you in a few days." Oz said before walking out the door.  
  
Sighing Willow leaned against the closed door. "Please let him see this my way." Willow whispered to the empty room.  
  
Part Nine  
  
"Are you ready Daddy?" Breanna yelled from the living room. "It's dark out now."  
  
"Just a minute Princess." Spike called back from the bedroom, then facing Willow, "I can't believe I'm going to a preschool dance."  
  
"It is kinda funny isn't it." She said smiling. "Mr. Big Bad spending the entire evening in a room full of four year olds."  
  
"I so don't want to do this." He muttered again grabbing his jacket.  
  
"Yeah. But you will because she wants you too." Willow said following him into the living room.  
  
"Ready Pet?" He said holding his hand out to Breanna.  
  
"Daddy you didn't tell me I look nice." She said staring at him, "This is the new dress Aunt Buffy brought for me."  
  
"You look beautiful." He said stepping back to admire the soft blue dress Buffy had given her earlier that day.  
  
Taking his hand, satisfied with his response Breanna pulled Spike out the door. ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Oz sat in the motel room thinking about his conversation with Willow. He had a daughter. That little girl that looked so much like Willow was his child. He should have the chance to be a father to her. Okay he wasn't here for her before but that wasn't his fault was it?  
  
Maybe Willow was right maybe it was his fault. He left town without any word. Just disappeared because he couldn't deal with being back. Maybe had used the wolf as an excuse to runaway. But he was back now. He could stay here.  
  
But could he stay? He could take Willow to court about Breanna. Make her acknowledge him as her father. Then he would have legal rights to the little girl. But could he stay here and watch Willow with another man. That's why he had left after he came back the first time. He couldn't deal with Willow being with Tara. Was he so sure that had changed? Because if it hadn't he was a danger to Willow, Spike and Breanna.  
  
Maybe he should just leave. Just back his bags and take off again. Everyone had moved on without him anyway. That was one option but he did want to get to know his daughter. He could do this Willow's way and spend time with Breanna without telling her who he was.  
  
Sitting up on the bed he grabbed the phone. It may not be the best option but it was the only one right now. He could make a decision about where to go from there later. Right now he wanted the chance to talk to his daughter again. ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Spike stood in the corner of the room watching the little girls playing in the corner of the large class room. Apparently a daddy-daughter dance for preschool was actually the children playing with Barbie's on one side of the room, while the father's watched and talked from the other side, while really bad pop music played in the background.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity to Spike the teacher shut off the music and announced that it was time for everyone to gather their things and find their fathers so they could all go home. Breanna quickly grabbed her coat and located Spike.  
  
"Can we get some ice cream please?" Breanna said as she took her father's hand.  
  
"Your mum would kill me Pet." Spike said, "You already had the fruit punch stuff, which I'm sure contains no real fruit at all, and cookies, and a cupcake."  
  
"But no ice cream." Breanna stated.  
  
"No." Spike said "It's time to go home."  
  
"Okay." Breanna said, "Tomorrow can I have ice cream then?"  
  
"We'll see." Spike said leading her out the door.  
  
Part Ten  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Spike asked Willow again when she came into the living room carrying a small bag.  
  
"Yes." Willow said tired of having this argument. "He wants to get to know her. It's best this way. There would be too much stress here. At Xander's he'll be more comfortable. Stop worrying."  
  
"Still, what if he."  
  
"He won't. He gave me his word. Besides Xander and Anya will be there." Willow said, "And she likes staying over there. And even more important it gives us a night alone." She finished moving closer to kiss him as the door bell rang.  
  
Moving away from Spike she quickly moved to pull the door open. "Hey Xander." She said moving to let him past her.  
  
"Uncle Xander." Breanna cried running from the hallway and launching herself into his arms.  
  
"Hi Bree." He said picking her up and hugging her tightly.  
  
"Are we gonna rent movies again." She said happily.  
  
"Sure. Can we get Superman this time?" Xander asked.  
  
"I like Spiderman better." She said frowning at Xander.  
  
"Fine Spiderman it is then." He said setting her down. "Anything else?"  
  
"Power Puff Girls." She said.  
  
"Got it." Xander said, "It's a super hero night."  
  
Breanna quickly gave her parents hugs and kisses as she headed for the door. Willow picked up Breanna's small bag and handed it to Xander.  
  
"Maybe this time you could try to not rot her teeth all in one night 'kay Xander." Willow said as he took the bag.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said winking at the smiling child next to him.  
  
"I'm talking about the last time when Breanna said she had pizza for dinner, cake and ice cream for dessert, candy bars for a bedtime snack and twinkies for breakfast."  
  
"And that's not good?" Xander said looking at his friend with a puzzled expression.  
  
"Ever hear of fruits and vegetables?" Willow asked hugging Xander as he was being pulled toward the door by Breanna.  
  
"Right I'll stop and buy and apple or something." Xander said, "And I'll bring her home in the morning." ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! 


	2. Daddy 11-14

Part Eleven  
  
Oz stood outside the door to Xander's apartment hesitating before knocking. He wanted to know his daughter but maybe Willow was right, maybe it was best if he just left. After all what did he know about children, what was he going to do with this little girl. Finally, taking a deep breath he raised his hand and knocked on the door.  
  
"Hey Oz." Xander said pulling the door open.  
  
"Hey. Thanks for doing this." Oz said.  
  
"Not a problem." Xander said, "Less pressure here than at Will's."  
  
"Hi Oz." Breanna said coming behind Xander, "Uncle Xander said you were gonna watch movies with us."  
  
"Movies?" Oz said, "Oh yeah love movies."  
  
"'kay do you want to watch Spiderman, or the Power Puff Girls first?" Breanna asked pulling him into the living room with her.  
  
"Spiderman I guess." Oz said not sure that one choice was better than the other.  
  
"I'll get the popcorn." Xander said, "You start the movie." He finished looking at Oz. ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Did you know my Daddy when you were in school too?" Breanna asked Oz while Xander rewound one tape and put another in.  
  
"Um, well I met him but I didn't really know him." Oz said.  
  
"Cause he didn't go to school with you right?" Breanna asked, "Mommy says he's older than she is and didn't go to her school."  
  
"Right." Xander said trying to help Oz get out of all the questions the little girl had been asking all night. "Ready for the next movie?"  
  
"Power Puff Girls?" Breanna asked then at Xander's nod, "I love this movie, but Daddy never wants to watch it. He says they're more annoying than Aunt Buffy. Do you think Aunt Buffy's annoying?" She finished looking at Oz.  
  
"Uh, no of course not." Oz said glancing at Xander who was obviously trying to hide a smile.  
  
"Daddy does. But he says she's a good slayer anyway." She said settling back on the couch, "She even kicked his butt once."  
  
"Just once?" Xander asked.  
  
"Aunt Buffy says she has lots of times." Breanna explained. "Are you really in a band?" She said switching topics.  
  
"Not anymore." Oz said smiling slightly relieved that they were on a different topic.  
  
"Movies starting now." She said returning her attention to the TV ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
"She asleep yet?" Anya asked as the credits started to scroll across the screen. "Because I don't think I can watch anymore cartoons."  
  
Oz leaned over to peer at the child's head in his lap. "I think so."  
  
Xander stood up moving the empty bowl, that had been sitting next to him, to the table. Then he turned and picked up Breanna carefully not wanting to wake her. After carrying her to the bedroom he returned and took his seat next to Oz on the couch.  
  
"She sure has a lot of questions." Oz said still slightly amazed at how many things the little girl had questioned.  
  
"She's Willow's daughter what did you expect?" Xander said smiling. "Tonight's questions weren't that bad. She can be much worse."  
  
"Are you going to try to take her from Willow?" Anya asked bluntly.  
  
"Anya." Xander warned. "Oz I."  
  
"That's what we want to know right?" Anya said, "Willow and Spike are afraid Oz wants to take Breanna away from them."  
  
"I don't want to take her." Oz said, "I don't see how I can raise a child alone. I don't even have a home. But I'm her father, I don't think I can ignore that either."  
  
"I can understand that I guess." Xander said quietly, "But Oz if you insist on telling Bree, you're going to disrupt her whole world. Is that fair if you don't believe you can stay here and be her father."  
  
"Spike is a vampire." Oz said amazed that everyone seemed to have forgotten such a simple fact.  
  
"Yeah, but as much as I hate to admit it he's a great father. He loves Bree more than you can imagine." Xander said.  
  
"I need to think." Oz said standing up and heading toward the door. "Tell Willow I'll call in a few days."  
  
Part Twelve  
  
Oz stood in the doorway of the Magic Box watching Spike crouched in the corner between to buildings trying to stay out of the light from the setting sun as Breanna rode her bike back and forth on the side walk in front of the building.  
  
"Oz you know I'm not a big fan of Spike." Buffy said coming up behind him, "But look out there what do you see?"  
  
"Vampire with a death wish." Oz said watching the vampire shift further into the shadows.  
  
"Guess you could see it that way." Buffy said as the little girl waved to them as she passed them again. "But I see someone who loves that child enough that he's willing to risk anything, even his life, to make her happy."  
  
"Buffy."  
  
"Oz can you honestly say that you will stay here to be her father, because if you can't you need to leave things the way they are." Buffy said, "It's what's best for everyone." ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Spike opened the door and pulled the small bike in to the back of the magic shop. Willow was walking Breanna down the street to pick up some new crayons, and pencils for school. Closing the door he leaned the bike against the wall and turned around.  
  
"Still here?" Spike said facing Oz who was standing in the opposite doorway.  
  
"Need to talk to Willow." Oz replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's between Willow and me." Oz said quietly not wanting to discuss this or anything else with the vampire he headed back into the main part of the store.  
  
"If it's about my daughter it involves me." Spike said following behind. Oz had been spending more and more time with Breanna and hanging around the shop a lot lately, which just further convinced Spike that he wanted to take Breanna away from him.  
  
"She's my daughter." Oz turned to face the vampire.  
  
"Right because you've spent a couple weeks with her. Because you've taken her to the park?" Spike said angrily, "And all that will last how long? Until Willow makes you angry again, and you can't control the wolf, or what if it's Bree that's around when you lose it, then what?"  
  
"Spike." Oz warned.  
  
"No. I'm not dropping this, I'm not going to sit back while you destroy my life, Willow's life, and Breanna's." Spike said moving toward Oz. "You need to get it in your head that I'm her father, not you."  
  
Before Spike realized what was happening Oz lunged at him, forcing Spike to back toward the wall. Spike swung his fist toward Oz but before his fist even connected he felt the pain overtake him. Damn, he thought, if he'd change this would be much easier. When his fist did connect with the other man's face Spike saw him back up thrown off balance by the punch. Spike stood and started forward again just as Oz lunged toward him this time Spike saw Oz's face start to change. Spike braced himself for the attack, but it never came.  
  
"Stop." He heard the small voice yell from behind him as he watched Oz fly back and hit the wall.  
  
"Bree." Spike said turning to see Breanna and Willow standing in the doorway behind him. Willow holding the small plastic bag from the drug store.  
  
"Willow what the hell are you doing?" Oz's voice came from behind them. Spike turned to see him still pinned to the wall struggling to move. "Let me go."  
  
"I-it's not me." Willow said, "I-I don't.."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about let me down." Oz said his face shifting as he calmed himself realizing she wouldn't let him go as long as she believed he was a danger.  
  
"Oz it's not me." Willow said kneeling down next to her daughter. "Bree let Oz down."  
  
"He wants to hurt Daddy." Breanna said not taking her eyes off Oz. "Are you okay Daddy?"  
  
"Yeah Princess." Spike said, "You need to let Oz go. He won't hurt me."  
  
"I don't know how." Breanna said simply still not sure exactly what had happened, they had walked in and she saw Oz trying to hurt her Daddy and next thing she knew Oz was against the wall and Mommy and Daddy said she put him there.  
  
"Just stop looking at him honey." Willow said trying to soothe her anxious daughter. "You just have to not want him to be stuck there anymore."  
  
"Are you going to hurt Daddy?" Breanna asked Oz.  
  
"No." Oz said still slightly amazed that the little girl was the one doing this.  
  
"Okay." She said and turned her head to look at Spike. "Want to see the toy Mommy let me buy?" She said to Spike as Oz moved away from the wall.  
  
"Why don't we go in the store and get a donut while Mommy and Oz talk." Spike suggested.  
  
"You won't hurt Mommy?" She asked looking at Oz suspiciously.  
  
"No I won't hurt anybody." Oz said heading into the back room. ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Spike grabbed an donut and juice for Breanna and led her to the table in the center of the store. She broke through the spell, they had all believed it wasn't going to ever happen, it had been so long, they figured she stopped fighting against it. He pulled his attention back to the little girl chattering in front of him.  
  
"Mommy says when we get home she'll help me make a necklace for Aunt Buffy's Birthday." Breanna was explaining. "Do you think she'll like it?"  
  
"Course she will Princess. She'll love anything you make for her." Spike assured her. "Why don't you color a picture for her, while I talk to Uncle Giles." He said getting up from the table as Giles came down the steps.  
  
"Is everything all right?" Giles asked when he spotted Spike. "I thought I heard a commotion down here a few minutes ago."  
  
"We have a small problem." Spike said glancing at Breanna who was busy looking for the color she needed in the large box of crayons.  
  
"Oz." Giles began.  
  
"Maybe, but possibly much worse." Spike said then explained the confrontation between himself and Oz and what happened when Breanna came in. !~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"What the hell just happened in there Willow?" Oz said as soon as Willow closed the door. "You're teaching her magic after everything that happened to you."  
  
"No." Willow said angrily, "I didn't want her to ever know magic. I did everything I could to keep it from her. Until a few minutes ago I thought it had worked."  
  
"What?" Oz said none of this making any sense to him.  
  
"Magic isn't all learned Oz. It's always there, some people just never tap that power never learn to use it." Willow explained, "Breanna was born with an incredible amount of power, enough that people were after her because of some prophecy about tapping that power at birth. Then when she started showing signs of using that power we found a way to stop it. We can't remove it all we could do was bind it."  
  
"So it didn't work."  
  
"Until today it did." Willow said sitting down on the couch, "She hasn't shown any sign of fighting the bond in years. We thought it was over. Then I guess when she thought you were going to hurt Spike."  
  
"Can you do the spell again?" Oz asked, it couldn't be good for such a little girl to wield that kind of power.  
  
"Could probably try but I doubt it would work." Willow said quietly, "She fought it as a baby, she's going to be a lot stronger now, they won't be strong enough to do it, and I can't risk trying it myself."  
  
"So what do you do now?"  
  
"Oz do you see what you're doing. You keep saying you want to be her father, but now that something potentially bad is happening you act like it doesn't involve you." Willow said looking at him with tears in her eyes. "This is why I don't want her to know who you are. You can't deal so you leave."  
  
"Willow, I just meant. I don't know anything about." Oz started to explain.  
  
"As for what I'm going to do." Willow interrupted, "I guess Spike and I explain what happened today to her, and how her powers work, and how to control them. As she gets older teach her how to use them responsibly." ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
"Daddy how did I make Oz move before?" Breanna asked walking over to the counter where Spike and Giles were talking.  
  
"Well Pet, uh," Spike began.  
  
"I think we should wait for your mom to talk about this okay." Giles said smiling at the girl, knowing what happened must have scared her.  
  
"'kay." She said, "Can I move other things too?"  
  
"Bree, thought we were waiting for Mommy?" Spike said not sure how much Willow wanted her to know.  
  
"But I think it would be cool if I could get stuff I want without having to get up." Breanna said seriously.  
  
"Too much time with Uncle Xander I think." Giles mumbled. "But your mom will be out shortly." ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
"You think I should just leave don't you?" Oz asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"Before I didn't think it was necessary but now I don't see any other way." Willow said, "Her emotions are going to trigger her power Oz. She sees you as a threat to Spike, which as you see makes her very angry."  
  
"But I'm."  
  
"Her father." Willow finished, "What more proof do you need that in all the ways that matter you aren't. You obviously aren't going to be able to be around here and keep control of the wolf, I could see when we came in you were turning. I won't let you be alone with my daughter anymore. I won't risk her life for you."  
  
"Mommy!" Breanna shouted as she pushed the door open. "I want to know if I can move things and Daddy says I have to wait for you to get done talking to Oz." Then turning and looking at Oz, "Why don't you like my Daddy?"  
  
"Bree!" Willow said shocked at her daughter's bluntness.  
  
"I can't be your friend anymore if you don't like my Daddy." Breanna said before walking back out of the room.  
  
"Oz, I'm sorry." Willow said turning to face him. "She didn't."  
  
"I think she did." Oz said, "I've gotta get out of here." He finished and left through the back door, none of this was going as planned.  
  
Part Thirteen  
  
"So what did you tell her?" Buffy asked following Willow into the kitchen.  
  
"The truth." Willow said, "At least as much as she could understand. That she has magical powers but it's wrong to use them unless it's an emergency."  
  
"She understands that?" Buffy asked grabbing a soda and sitting at the table as Willow grabbed one for herself and followed.  
  
"Kind of." Willow said shrugging, "She still wants to learn how to move things on purpose. She hadn't really meant to move Oz it just happened."  
  
"Gonna teach her?"  
  
"Yeah. Spike and I talked about it and decided that she will probably control it better if she knows more about what she's doing." Willow explained, "Where's Spike? He came back with you didn't he?"  
  
"Yeah. He went to see Bree." Buffy said. "You sure teaching her how the magic works won't make her more likely to use it in front of people she shouldn't."  
  
"That's going to be a problem. But she understands that not everyone knows about some of the things she knows." Willow said, "You know like Daddy being a vampire. And her aunt being the Slayer."  
  
"Okay guess the secret thing isn't new to her is it." Buffy said.  
  
"And the most she can really do right now is move things." Willow said, "We both know the people in this town are more than capable of rationalizing things they see anyway." ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Hi daddy." Breanna said opening her eyes when she heard Spike open her door.  
  
"Why are you still up?" He said coming and sitting down on the bed next to her.  
  
"Heard you come in." Breanna said sitting up and hugging him. "And I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Something wrong?" Spike said feeling her head for a fever. "Want me to get Mommy?"  
  
"I'm not sick Daddy. But Mommy said I can move anything I want. And she said she'd teach me how, but it has to be a secret, like you and Aunt Buffy." Breanna said, "And I can't do it unless it's important, 'cause to much magic is bad."  
  
"She did uh?" Spike said smiling and lowering the little girl back to her bed as he stood and pulled the covers over her. "Well now it's very late and you need to get some sleep so you can go to school tomorrow." He kissed cheek and stood to leave.  
  
"Night Daddy." She said turning over to face away from the door.  
  
"Night Princess." Spike said closing the door quietly on his way out.  
  
Part Fourteen  
  
  
  
Willow picked up the toys scattered around the living room. Breanna was getting better at using her powers every day. They had been working on it for two weeks now. Unfortunately working on this particular skill always resulted in a huge mess, she thought picking up another of the stuffed animals she had been trying to make dance tonight. It had been a relatively peaceful couple weeks though. No big bad to fight, and she hadn't heard from Oz since that night in the shop, she wasn't sure if that last part was good or bad because if she didn't hear from him she really had no way of knowing what he was thinking or what he was going to do.  
  
"Luv maybe you should consider teaching her to use her power for cleaning up her own mess instead of making toys dance." Spike said walking into the room.  
  
"But that's not as much fun." Willow said throwing the last of the toys into the toy box. "She sleeping?"  
  
"Yeah finally." Spike said, "She's so excited about going shopping with Buffy and Dawn tomorrow."  
  
"I know she loves the idea of buying Christmas presents for everyone." Willow said. ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Willow walked into the apartment, closing the door behind her. Spike was walking Breanna over to Buffy's so she figured she'd check the mail and finally look at the credit card bill she was dreading, knowing Spike's penchant for over spending on gifts for Breanna. As she sifted through the pile of cards and bills she spotted a plain envelope addressed to her. Sitting at the table she set the other mail aside and opened the envelope. It was from Oz.  
  
Willow,  
  
You've probably already figured this part out but I left again. I realize I shouldn't have stayed as long as I did. You were Right I can't be her father, not the way Spike is. Telling her Would be wrong. I guess I could have stayed and let her know Me as another friend, like Xander, but it was just too hard. Not her not knowing who I am, but seeing you and Spike everyday. Seeing Spike being her father. So I did what you said I always do. I left.  
  
I'm not coming back this time. It's not fair to Breanna. It's not fair to you. Hell, it's not even fair to me. Tell everyone I said good-bye. If you need me for anything, you know how to get a message to me. I hope both you and Spike can forgive me for the trouble I caused you.  
  
Oz.  
  
He's gone, Willow thought, he really left again. He's not going to take Breanna. She knew it was all for the best. Still a part of her would miss Oz, part of her was upset that he was gone for good this time. He wasn't ever coming back.  
  
"Willow." Spike said coming through the door.  
  
"Kitchen." Willow answered.  
  
"Something wrong?" Spike said walking in the room and seeing the tears in her eyes.  
  
"No." Willow said smiling and holding out the letter, "Everything's great."  
  
Spike took the letter she held out and read it quickly. "He just left?" He finally asked, "That's it he won't fight for Breanna?"  
  
"Says he won't." Willow said, "If he's says he won't then he won't." She finished hugging him.  
  
"Bree won't be back until tomorrow afternoon." Spike said tightening his arms around her waist and lifting her up as he lowered his head to kiss her.  
  
"Uh uh." She said returning his kiss.  
  
"Celebrate?" He asked as he carried her out of the kitchen.  
  
"Oh yeah." She said as they headed for the bedroom.  
  
The end. 


End file.
